DGM 7 Minutes in Heaven
by Sophie-U.F
Summary: character x reader you may request


"Aaah, I'm bored!" I whined, letting myself fall on top of my bed. It had been a whole month since I last went on a mission, I really needed something to do.

"Damn it! Why can't I think of anything to do?" I buried my head on my pillow in frustration.

A knock sounded on my door, causing me to look up.

"Oi, (f/n)! I know you're in there!" my bestfriend shot, still banging on the door.

"What do you want, Daisya?" I grumbled.

"Are you thinking about going to eat breakfast, or are you just planning on sulking on bed all day?" he mocked.

"I'm coming, just give me a minute!" I sighed.

I quickly got up, got dressed and brushed my (h/l)(h/c) hair, pulling it out of my face with a (f/c) hairband. I immediately made my way towards the door and opened it to reveal a brown haired boy smirking down at me.

"It wasn't about time. I'm hungry, you know!?" he complained dramatically, causing me to roll my eyes.

We started walking towards the dining hall, well… I started walking while ignoring Daisya's comment, he just trailed after me.

"So, what were you doing still in bed at this time? Huh, Sleeping Beauty!?" he asked, causing me to scowl at the nickname.

"I wasn't sleeping, I was thinking!" I shot in response.

"About what?"

"Trying to figure out something to do, I've been pretty bored lately…" I stated with a sigh.

"Yeah… I guess the lack of missions really is a bit boring!" he muttered as we entered the dining hall and headed towards Jeryy. I nodded.

"Do you have any suggestion?" I pleaded, giving him my best puppy eyes.

"Are you seriously asking _me_?" he snorted as we sat on an empty table.

"Why wouldn't I? You're my bestfriend." I said with an inquiring look.

"'Cause~… You never like my ideas!" he shrugged, leaning back a little.

I sighed and sent him a light glare. "Right now, I'm open to _any_ idea that may take this whole boredom away!"

Daisya snickered as I stuffed food in my mouth with a pout.

"Ah, so cu~te!" a familiar voice chanted beside me as the person who owned that voice poked my cheek. My Turkish friend snorted at the sight.

"What do you want, Lavi?" I questioned with a heavy sigh.

"I'm keeping you company during breakfast!" he stated cheerfully, immediately sitting beside me. "So, what were you two going on about?"

"(F/n) is bored, and she wants _me_ to get _her_ something to do!" Daisya declared, more like complained.

"Most exorcists have been bored lately. Why don't you organize something for everyone?" the red head suggested.

"Like what?" I asked.

"What about a game!?" the older of the two boys (they're not exactly boys anymore, more like men, but whatever…) offered.

"What kind of game?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Both males trade a mischievious expression, before saying: "Seven minutes in heaven!"

Their little outburst caused me to almost fall back from the bench. I looked at them in surprise: for once, they had had a reasonable idea.

"You know what?" I said, looking pleased at them. "It's actually a good idea!"

"So, what do we do now?" Lavi seemed eager to start.

"I don't know about you, but I plan on finishing my breakfast first." Daisya stated.

"The 'soccer bell' is right!" I agreed, the Turkish man grimaced at his long time nickname. "We'll decide to do afterwards."

"Do you really have to call me that?" my bestfriend whined.

"What?" I asked softly, showing a smile and look that put both the Noah and the Earl to shame.

"N-nothing!" he assured, frantically waving his hands in front of him. Lavi seemed to be a little freaked out at my expression, having moved a little further away from me on the bench.

"Good!" I stated cheerfully, returning to my normal expression. Both males sweatdropped at the sudden change.

- Time Skip (offered you by Daisya and his awesome bell) -

The 3 of us were now currently running around the whole Order, handling panflets directly to the people, throwing some others to the air and around the place, and fixing a few on the walls. Lave was nice enough to fix **a lot** of the announcements on Kanda's door, until said Japanese man appeared; Lavi ended up being almost killed by the samurai, **again**.

Anyway… Jeryy had agreed to the idea, and so the game was going to take place on the dining hall. Komui had offered to put a closet on the dining hall, saying that it was a good way for everyone to relax and enjoy a bit.

The game would start in 4 hours…


End file.
